Up All Night
by StoryMaster Rayleigh
Summary: I love Maplestory, I also love Owl City, and I thought, what will happen if two of them mixed together? Story from Owl City's song-Up All Night and characters from Maplestory-Phantom and Aria. For those that are fans of both, I congratulate you, for you have witnessed the sparks created by two great work.
1. Aria is up all night

**I was listening to Owl City's Up All Night. I kept listening because it's just too good. Then I have a thought, what will happen if I use the lyrics from this song to write a story? Phantom and Aria is the lover pair that fits this song, which is why I decide to write it. I dedicate this story to Owl City and PhantomXAria fans, hope you all like it XD.**

**P/S Since this is a story based on a song, the story might be a little bit weird and short.**

**If you think this story could improve, just write your idea in the review. I might rewrite it with your idea in it to make this story perfect. And also don't mind the details and backgrounds too much (No Black Mage and Heroes). Adam Young rocks! XD**

* * *

Aria was walking around the borders of a floating islet. This small islet was once an ideal place for a couple to marry. Legend says that a male and a female that have met each other on this island on the night of a full moon are destined to fall in love and that their love will last for all eternity.

But the islet has been sealed off for a century now for a reason unknown to her. Until today, no one has been able to set foot on the island.

Aria walked towards the fountain in the middle of the island and sat on the edge. She was tired from all the meetings today and she wanted to get a calm mind. So she sneaked out from the palace and went to the legendary island. Coincidently, today had a full moon. The moonlight that shone on this island made the island even more mystical.

"I guess it's time to go back." She said to herself. She stood up and walked towards the mini flying ship parked behind the abandoned church but paused as she heard a sound from behind. Slowly, she turned behind to look.

A white figure was standing beside the fountain. Initially, she was afraid but curiosity overpowered the fear and she took a step towards the mysterious figure. The first thing she thought of was that the figure was a ghost but that thought was slowly being pushed aside as she felt an unknown surge of warmth while walking towards him.

The man was handsome, she could not see his face clearly but the one thing that she saw clearly was his bright amethyst eyes that looked as beautiful as gems. With his gentle and suave presence and his pure white military clothes it made him seem less and less like a being of their world. As he turned to face her, a gentle smile could be seen.

This time the 'ghost' was the one that walked towards her and gently picked up her slender hand, holding it close. She panicked for a moment as she didn't know what to do.

"_He feels so warm he really isn't a ghost is he?_" She thought. But strangely she felt no discomfort when he is so close to her. All of a sudden, her tears started trailing down her face, like a waterfall. She hasn't felt the warmth of someone for a long time now. Her parents died when she was young and she had to take on the responsibility as the queen of Ereve.

As such no one is allowed to come within a few meters radius from her. As she tried to soak in the warmth a little longer, the man was no longer there leaving only the trails of moonlight dust and his soon disappearing warmth.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed them before glancing up. There was no one there at all. But she knew and swore that she can felt him in his arm. She looked up at the full moon and smiled bitterly.

"I wonder if the legends are true…" She hoped she could meet the mysterious man once more.

X

"Empress Aria! Empress Aria! Are you in there?!" Aria snapped out of her daydream when she heard the head maid calling for her.

"What is it head maid?" Aria asked.

"It's time for the meeting with the nobles from Ariant. Is something bothering you mi'lady?" The head maid asked worriedly outside her room.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something that's all. I'll be at the conference in a few minutes. You may take your leave now."

"Mi'lady…"

"Yes?" She is still thinking the daydream she had. She could still see him clearly even at this moment.

"Did you go to the abandoned marriage church last night?"

"…No, I was sleeping." She answered in a panic.

"Is that so? There was one flying ship that disappeared last night and had suddenly returned this morning." The head maid said in what could be sarcasm before sighing.

"That island is haunted mi'lady, please don't go near that place."

"Is it?" She has never heard about that before.

"That is the reason why they sealed that place up. A century ago a pair of lovers swore at that island that they would be with each other until the end of time. But one of them died and the other stayed in that island until he or she passed on as well. The one that passed on later cast a spell in the form of dust that always lingers in the air to let his or her soul wander the island, until that person's beloved reincarnates and returns to the island."

"Is that so…?"

"Well it's not that big of a problem if you went there, it's not like you could go in as there is a barrier set around the island. I shall speak no further, please hurry on now mi'lady." The head maid said and left.

Aria was too shocked to hear the last sentence. Does that mean that the man she met yesterday was really a ghost? But she could touch him. Wait; if she could touch him, then is she the reincarnation of his lover? That's ridiculous. Aria shook her head and gently slaps both sides of her cheek.

"Now is not the time to think about this." She said to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

X

"He looks more like an angel with no wings that was held down from heaven than a ghost." She thought. The meeting ended long ago. Now she stood staring at the island from her window.

She was up all night thinking about him. She stared at the islet for a few more minutes before making a decision and took off on her mini flying ship.

When she arrived at the islet, there was no one there. She waited all night long but he didn't appear. She went back to the palace when dawn broke, feeling disappointed and tired.

The next day she went back again. She sat on the side of the fountain once more. She didn't have high hopes because the full moon would only appear sometime next month. Occasionally she would hear something out of the norm and would look around only to see empty space.

She visited the island once every two nights and searched every inch of the island in hopes that she could find something about him while waiting for him to appear. Even when it was raining, she still came. Of course she came fully prepared because she wouldn't want to let the head maid find out that she sneaked out from her room. She sighed thinking that she should better utilise her time.

Ereve was in a desperate state. They had recently won a war against the followers of black magic but for the most part of it Ereve was in a wreck and they couldn't afford to repair all the damages made. Luckily Ariant gave Ereve support in the form of riches as thanks for defeating the evil mages. Their prince was the one that gave the bulk of the support as he has many riches to spare.

There were rumours saying that the prince was a treasure hunter and that almost all the money that Ariant made came from selling the valuables that he dug from the ground. The prince was very mysterious and no one except the people that were close to him knew what he looked like.

In exchange for the money, Ereve still has to give something uncommon to Ariant or help them solve problematic troubles and such. That is why Aria is busy with all the paper work and she really couldn't afford the time she used going to the abandoned church. But she felt that she had to and continued her routine.

However, two days before the next full moon came, something happened.

"You want the floating islet with the abandon church?" Aria repeated.

"That is what my brother wishes for. I know that this island means much to Ereve which is why in exchange Ereve will no longer need to offer anything to Ariant and Ariant will still send financial support until Ereve has fully recovered." The second prince of Ariant explained.

"But..I.." Aria didn't want to let go of that place but this offer was too good to pass up. '_Duty first I'm afraid. Mother has always repeated that._' She thought and decided.

"Ereve…will accept this offer." She put up as genuine a smile as possible.

"Excellent. I shall let you handle the paperwork and we will take the island two days later."

Aria didn't have time to visit the islet that night. She rushed all the documents needed and managed to finish it before the second night. She sneaked out for the final time and went to the islet.

She walked slowly towards the fountain. 'Today is the night of the full moon; will he appear I wonder?' Aria thought.

She was thinking about what to say when she would finally meet him. Thus she pondered for hours. Once again she felt disappointed. Giving a resigned sigh, she stood up and was about to leave.

That was until she felt someone behind her. She twisted around and saw the same man she has wanted to meet standing under the moonlight, smiling at her.

She smiled happily and walked closer to him.

"Might I inquire as to who you are?" She asked carefully.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" He chuckled.

"My name is Aria, Empress of Ereve."

"Aria…" He purred, seemingly liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "My name is Phantom, a pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

"I have to ask, forgive me for being impolite but are you a ghost?"

"Some say I am, but I'm not so sure of it myself."

Aria took a deep breathe, she should at least the man know, she felt a duty to do so "This place will be given to Ariant tomorrow." She said softly.

"…Does that mean I can't meet you again?"

"…Probably."

"That's shame."

Aria stood in front of him and looked at him. Seeming to come to a decision, she hugged him tightly in an attempt to convey all the emotions in her heart at that moment, there was too much to even begin saying it with words.

Phantom looked surprised for a moment before smiling once more and tilted his head down. He whispered in her ear,

"I will always be beside you, Aria." Phantom slowly disappeared. Before he did, Aria mumbled something to him only to realize there was no one there at all.

Aria could still hear him calling her name in the air. She smiled at the moon as a single tear fell from her eyes.

X

"Where is the Empress? She is supposed to be here welcoming the Prince!" the head maid grumbled in frustration.

At this moment, there were knocks coming from the main door of the palace. The head maid tried to apologize as she open the door, but there is only a lone butler there when the door opened.

"The young master has already gone to the islet and according to the guards here they said that the Empress is also at the islet now."

The head maid was shocked at the beginning, but she smiled after that.

"So butler, it seems that you have already found out about your young master."

"I could say the same to you, head maid. It seems the legends ring true."

"Oh I wouldn't say for sure."

X

Aria sighed for the nth time as she stood in front of the abandoned church.

"If he really did exist, it would be perfect to marry him here…"

"Then why don't you, my Empress?"

She jolted in shock and immediately turned around at the familiar voice. She knew the Prince from Ariant had already arrived and that she has not met him personally but could it be..?

She was very surprised, but her surprised face immediately turned into an elated smile. She knew that things would go just fine as she saw that charming smile.


	2. Phantom is up all night

"Welcome back, young master. Once again you succeed in finding one of the most hidden treasure in Maple World." Said Gaston the moment Phantom returns to Lumiere.

"It was quite easy actually. The booby traps were too old to function. All I had to do is gave a little push and the gateway to Skaia has already opened." He walked stylishly back inside the ship and sat on a luxurious sofa.

"Renault, what is our next destination?" He reached his pocket and took out the glimmering and exquisite jewel, The Skaia, and looked closely at it.

"Ereve." He answered.

"A suitable reason for us to travel the city of high grounds, Colette?" Phantom didn't even took his eyes off from the jewel for even one second.

"According to legend, the Skaia can unlock a seal that is put on an islet, which has an abandoned marriage church on it."

"And what treasure can be found there?"

"It was said that there were once a couple live there. They loved each other more than anyone in this world but sadly one of them passed away. The other that stays spent his or her entire life creating the Skaia. A spell was cast on that islet stating that whoever manage to bring the Skaia back to that islet on a full moon, he or she will meet his or her destined love and will last until the end of time. It was also said that there is a precious treasure hidden somewhere in that floating islet."

"...Until the end of time huh?" Phantom murmured.

"We have reach our destination, young master." Said Renault.

Marianne walk out from the intelligence deck holding an ancient looking piece of scroll. She walked towards Phantom and hand the scroll to Phantom.

"Christiane said you will be able to release the seal by following the steps on this scroll. Luckily today is the full moon or we will have to wait even longer."

Phantom didn't say anything and took the scroll. He walked out from the waist deck and stood on the front deck. He opened the scroll and did exactly what the scroll said. When he was finished, he looked down on the islet and saw the seal covering the entire islet disappeared into mid-air.

"I'll be back real quick." He said to his crew. He teleported from the Lumiere to the side of the fountain. He looked at the full moon when he reach there and thought, "_I wonder if the legend was really true._"

Suddenly, he felt someone was looking at him and he turned to see who it is. He was stunned the moment he saw a white figure standing afar. He saw the white figure kept walking towards him. When the white figure stopped walking, he could see it clearly. It was a pure and beautiful lady in a white dress. Even though Phantom saw many lovely woman that are more beautiful than her, he was attracted by her. He couldn't believe he fell in love with a ghost under the moonlight.

He walked closer to the lady and tried to hold her hands and held her close. Surprisingly he could touch her. For a moment, he felt alright. He chased after treasure because he didn't know what is precious to him. Now he wished this moment could last forever.

Before he realized, he was in the Lumiere. He looked around and eventually look at the Skaia he left on the deck. The Skaia became dull. He picked it up and looked at the scroll beside the jewel. It says that the seal will be released when he did exactly what was written on the scroll with the full moon shining down the islet. He raised his head up and looked at the moon. It was covered by a cloud.

He patiently waited the cloud to go away and perform the ritual once again. When we went back, the ghost of a lady was no longer there.

He went back to the Lumiere and told his crew that they will wait for the next full moon to come.

"But the full moon is still there." Said Marianne.

"You don't suppose I'll waste my time finding that treasure today with so many clouds passing the moon every five minutes, do you?"

"…"She didn't know what to say.

"Just treat this trip as your one month holiday. Spend your time wisely." He said to his crew.

"Thank you, young master." Replied them.

He walked out to the front deck and looked at the moon that would be covered at the next few minutes.

A drop of tear fell from his eyes. Then, his tears came down like a waterfall. He was shocked. He hasn't cry for the last twenty-two years, not even when his mother was bury under the ground.

He once asked his mother when he was still a child.

"When will I cry?"

"Maybe when you were touched the moment you found your precious treasure." She smiled kindly to him.

"_Does that mean, she is my precious treasure?_" He thought. He hoped he would have an answer.

He looked at his hands. He swore that he could fell the lady in his arms, but there was no one there at all when we went back. He looked at the moon again. The moon was covered by the cloud. He twisted back and walked straight towards his room.

X

This is the first time he had a daydream. He could clearly see her, like there was magic in the air and she was just beside him.

"She looks like an angel held down with no wings. Maybe she could fly again when she met her lost husband."

He just couldn't get her off his mind. Every time he wants to think other things, his mind just pull him back to her.

"Phantom!" He so shocked that he fell off from his chair. He looked at the person that shouted at him. It was his brother.

"The famous treasure hunter, The Brave Phantom, fell down from his chair when I shouted him beside his ears?! If I told this to the others they will laugh-"

Phantom point his sharp-end cane at his brother's throat with furious eyes.

"—Like they never heard this incident before. Nope, they will never know. Haha. (Gulp)" Sweat slowly came down from his head.

Phantom stood up and looked at him.

"What did you want?"

"Just updating you. Had another meeting with Queen Aria. You sure you are not interested in her? Not even how she looks?"

"You want to reconsider your 'update'?" He put his cane even closer to his brother's throat.

"Could you put the cane down? It's scaring me."

Phantom looked at his brother with disdain and retreat his cane from its initial position.

"Father is getting tired with the financial transaction between Ereve and Ariant. He wants you to pick something from Ereve and get it over with since he is rich because of your founded ancient artifacts. He just couldn't bear to see Ereve still working hard to repay Ariant kindness while needing more money."

"He wants me to pick something?" Phantom lift his eyebrow up and looked at him.

"Yeah. After that, I will tell that to Queen Aria two days before the next full moon the thing you want. We still need Queen Aria to help us finish the latest city planning of Ariant. I guess one month will be enough."

"I want that floating islet below this ship."

"You mean, the one with an abandoned church?"

"Yes and don't even think about asking stupid questions." Phantom glanced at him.

He was about to say something. But he close up his mouth and exit Phantom's room.

The moment he went out, the image of the ghost lady returns to Phantom's brain.

"Guess I'm gonna up all night thinking about her." He said to himself.

X

It's tearing him up inside. He told himself not to go to that islet but he couldn't resist in meeting her again. He found out that every two days from the day of full moon until the next, the power of Skaia will be stronger because the day the seal was cast, the day Skaia was created and the full moon are all odd days.

When he went there, there was no one there. He stood beside the fountain and waited. Every time he heard something, he would immediately turn back thinking it was her, but there was no one there at all.

He came every time when the seal grow weaker, even when it's raining. Of course he won't be standing there like an idiot, he would preparations like bringing an exotic umbrella that he dug up two years ago. He searched every inch in this islet but he didn't found anything, not even the treasure he was supposed to find, he guessed it can only be found when it's really full moon.

Two days before the next full moon.

"Aren't you excited brother?! Queen Aria agrees to the deal!" Phantom's brother said excitedly.

"…Yes, that's great news."

"After two days, I will send someone to take that island to Ariant. It'll help Ariant restore the money that was given to Ereve."

Phantom didn't listen to him at all. He looked at the night sky and thinking what happened before his brother came. He couldn't dispel the seal. He was a little bit afraid that he couldn't unseal it at tomorrow. If it really can't, then he might not able to see that lady anymore.

"Brother, our Father has summoned you back to the palace of Ariant. You will follow the islet back to Ariant."

Phantom looked at him and shouted.

"What?!"

"That is the reason why he let you choose what to take from Ereve. He wants you back there and choose a princess or maybe a queen to marry."

"But-"

"And in case you didn't know Father has appointed you as the next king and as soon as you arrived Ariant, you will be the new king."

"Then I can just throw the throne to you."

"Father also stated that unless you get partner for life you can't back down from the throne. You did swore that you won't marry anyone in front of everyone when you left. Father just love to tease you."

"Or that is entirely your idea!" Phantom cry out his sentence.

"Whatever it is, you can't step away from this." He left after finishing the sentence.

Phantom made a hateful face and walked back to his room.

"Err…can you send back to the ground first?" His brother said sacredly.

Phantom stopped walking when he heard his brother asked that. He turned around and gave him a grim and evil smile. His brother knew he is definitely taking the hard way down.

Phantom forced him onto a parachute and pushed him down from the flying ship. His brother is 100 years too early to die from something like that, but he is afraid of height.

X

The day before the full moon.

Strange enough, the seal was dispelled and Phantom managed to step on the islet. He saw her the moment he land on his previous spot. He gave a smiled to her when she turned back. She smiled back to him and walked closer to him.

"Who are you?" She asked carefully.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" He chuckled.

"My name is Aria, Queen of Ereve."

Phantom was surprised. She is the Queen of Ereve? He couldn't stop his blood from boiling when he had thought something.

"My name is Phantom, nice to meet you." He didn't let his emotions showed up.

"So…are you a ghost?" She asked politely. You don't know who I am? Thought Phantom. But he remembered that she is busy with all the work from Ariant, it's not weird for her to not know who he is.

"Some say I am, but I'm not so sure myself."

"This place will be sold to Ariant tomorrow."

"Does that mean I can't meet you again?"

"…Probably" She lowered her head.

"That's a shame."

She raised up her head and looked at him. Phantom didn't react much when she suddenly hugged him because he wanted to hug her too. He bent down his body a little bit and whispered beside her ears. Aria whispered back when the seal slowly reject him back to his ship.

"I will always be your precious treasure, Phantom."

The moment she said that, he was back in the Lumiere.

He hasn't felt this good for his entire life.

"Renault!" He called his pilot when he walked into the waist deck.

"Yes, young master."

"We won't be going back to Ariant."

He turned and looked at Marianne.

"I need you to send something for me."

"Wh-what is it?" She never saw Phantom this happy before.

"A message to obtain the greatest treasure ever." He smiled.

X

Phantom's brother was confused when the king summoned him. He was supposed to be on his way to El Nath to see the snow but he was interrupted before his journey even begun.

"What is it, Father?" He kneeled down before the King of Ariant.

"You are now the king."

"Yes…WHAT?!" He abruptly said it out loud.

"Your brother miraculously found his one and only love and you have to fulfil your promise, which is took over the throne if your brother didn't."

"Then, then, who is his lover?"

"Queen of Ereve, Aria. He claimed that he only knew who was she after she told him her name, he said that he was already 'madly' in love with her before knowing who she is. I found this quite interesting. So, the legend about that islet is true." The king smiled happily for his elder son.

Phantom's brother raised up both of his fist and looked up while shouting one word.

"PHANTOM!" Well he isn't going for a vacation any time soon.

X

"Young master, the guards told me that the queen is on that floating islet." Said Gaston.

"I'll meet her there. Just tell whoever asks my whereabouts that I will be with the queen until I'm satisfied."

"Anything you wish, young master."

"Thank you." He teleported instantly to the islet.

"It's so good that promise made by the couple a century ago was fulfilled." Gaston said after Phantom left. He was happy for his master. He walked towards the main door of the palace and knocked.

X

Phantom never felt so excited when he saw her back.

"If he really exist, it would be perfect to marry to him here…"

"The why don't you, my Queen."

She turned back as soon as she heard what Phantom said. Initially she looked surprised when she saw him, but it immediately turn into a smile.

She walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"So, are you still a ghost?"

"Not anymore."

And then they…

Well, you know how it ends.


	3. Everyone is up all night

(Instrumental)

Phantom and Aria walk onto the stage while holding a microphone.

Then, the light shines on them!

Aria: I fell in love with a ghost, oh under the moonlight. You took my hand and held me close, for once I was all right.

Phantom: I cry and the tears fell from my eyes, like a waterfall. And I swear I could feel you in my arms, but there was no one there at all.

Aria: You were my clarity I swear, alone in the daydream!

Yeah there was magic in the air and you were right here beside me!

Held down like an angel with no wings, I wanna fly again!

I just can't get you off my mind, now I'm gonna be up all night!

Woah oh oh oh, It's tearing me up inside.

Phantom: I just can't get you off my mind.

I tossed and turned in the end, with no one to talk to. I searched again and again,

but I never found you.

Aria:I cry and the tears fell from my eyes, like a waterfall. And I swear I could feel you in my arms, but there was no one there at all.

Phantom: You were my clarity I swear, alone in the daydream!

Yeah there was magic in the air and you were right here beside me!

Held down like and angel with no wings, I wanna fly again!

I just can't get you off my mind, now I'm gonna be up all night!

Whoa oh oh oh.

I'm gonna be up all night!

Aria: Whoa oh oh oh.

I'm gonna be up all night!

Phantom: I don't want to say goodbye.

Aria: It's tearing me up inside.

Phantom: I just can't get you off my mind.

Phantom&amp;Aria: And now I'm gonna be up all night!

(Instrumental)

They throw down the microphones and started dancing.

Phantom hold Aria while staring at each other.

Phantom: Woah oh oh oh.

I'm gonna be up all night.

Aria: Woah oh oh oh!

I'm gonna be up all night.

Phantom: I don't want to say goodbye.

Aria: It's tearing me up inside.

Phantom&amp;Aria: I just can't get you off my mind.

The lights shine down on the audience and they sing the final part of the song facing them.

Phantom&amp;Aria: You were my clarity I swear, alone in the daydream!

Yeah there was magic in the air and you were right here beside me!

Held down like and angel with no wings, I wanna fly again!

I just can't get you off my mind, now I'm gonna be up all night!

Audience: A whisper on the air,

Phantom: Made my heart rate fall,

Aria: When I heard your call.

Phantom&amp;Aria: And I swear I could hear your voice in my ear, but there was no one there at all.

Lights. Out.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
